Gifts and Curses
by MoonlightMiko2005
Summary: The SEQUEL to "Someday, Somehow": Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang must deal with a new evil that threatens to ruin the world...can they defeat it before their baby is born and how does it know them so well?


Gifts and Curses

"Battle not with monsters  
lest ye become a monster  
and if you gaze into the abyss  
the abyss gazes into you." Fiedrich Nietzsche

"Destroy the seed of evil, or it will grow up to your ruin." Aesop

"Both mind and heart when given up to reveries and dreaminess, have a thousand avenues open for the entrance of evil." Charles Simmons

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or its characters. I wish I did…I would **RULE THE ECONOMIC WORLD! MUHAAAAAAA!**

An: This is the **_SEQUEL_** to **"Someday, Somehow."** If you have not read that fic, then you must before you read this one. **PLEASE REVIEW!** I hope you all enjoy this.

**Chapter 1- Not over yet**

We last left our heroes, Inuyasha and Kagome looking up at the stars and kissing passionately. Kagome broke the kiss and looked into Inuyasha's eyes lovingly.

"I really can't wait for our baby to be born."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and pulled her into another kiss.

As they kissed again, a flash went through Kagome's head and she sensed something…something very strange.

"Inuyasha…wait…"

"What's wrong?"

Kagome pulled away and looked off over the fields of grass that laid before them.

"I don't know. Don't you sense something?"

Inuyasha looked out at where her eyes were and he shook his head.

"I don't sense anything. Just forget about it…"

Inuyasha stood up and brushed off his kimono. He looked down at Kagome and smiled.

"C'mon…we shouldn't leave Miroku and Sango alone for this long…or Sango will turn out like you."

Kagome laughed a little and stood up. She started to walk, but she felt like someone was watching her from the trees that she had been looking at before. She turned back around quickly and the wind picked up slightly.

"C'mon, Kagome!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and nodded. She ran to catch up to him and a shadow moved from outline of the trees and disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

* * *

The sun rose over the trees and a new morning chased away the night's darkness. Kagome opened her eyes and moved slightly to find herself clutched in the arms of Inuyasha. His red kimono was draped over her and her sleeping bag and Inuyasha slept peacefully beside her. Kagome smiled and removed his arms from her body, stretched lightly and yawned.

The birds chirped happily as Kagome moved over to her yellow backpack and rummaged through it for her pan and some paper to light a fire.

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of ripping paper to find Kagome gone from his arms and her squatting over a pile of sticks.

"Good morning."

"Hi."

Kagome placed her wades of paper in the holes of the sticks and lit a match. The paper caught fire quickly and smoke started to rise from the pile.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and placed the pan on the fire. She cracked a few eggs that she had kept in an egg safe tin and the egg yolks started to sizzle and crack.

Kagome sighed heavily and watched the eggs, but seemed to be staring right through them. She still sensed that presence that she had last night and she was beginning to worry. She didn't notice Inuyasha come up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and stood up quickly, only to be hit with a wave of nausea and she began to feel light headed.

"Whoa. Easy Kagome. Something is definitely wrong. Why are you so jumpy?"

Kagome sighed with relief and shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess its just nerves. I had a bad dream last night…that's all."

She hated lying to Inuyasha, but she didn't want him think she was just going insane because she was pregnant. How could she prove that she knew something or someone was somewhere and watching them? She didn't want to put herself in danger, but she knew she had to investigate. There was something there…she knew it.

"I'm just going to go home for some supplies. I will be back in a few hours."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the well mouth and the wind was blowing gently as the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. Inuyasha brought a hand up to her cheek and held it there. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Take as long as you need."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha was smiling so lovingly. It broke her heart because she really wasn't going home. She was going to stay and figure out who was spying on them. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her passionately on her lips and Kagome held back the urge to push him away because she was lying to him. She was disgusted with herself and she didn't feel worthy of Inuyasha at the moment. Inuyasha pulled away and gave her one last concerned look.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well…I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Kagome turned quickly and climbed on top of the well. She wondered how long it would be until she wouldn't be able to climb up on the mouth of the well and travel between the times. She wouldn't be able to as the pregnancy furthered along.

Kagome felt the familiar tug and the blues, pinks and purples floated around her slowly. She sighed and felt like crying. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she climbed up the ladder that her grandfather had put in the well. She reached the top and stood on the wooden mouth again and jumped back in. The same process as before happened and she was back in the Feudal Era.

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments as she listened to the world above her. There was only the sound of birds chirping and she finally started to climb up the vine that hung loosely on the well wall.

"This better be worth my pain."

Kagome struggled up the vine and reached the top. She peered over the well and saw that Inuyasha had left already. She climbed over the well and onto the grassy ground below her. The wind was still gently blowing and she set her backpack on the ground. She closed her eyes and felt that presence as she did last night. It was coming from the East. Kagome turned and started to walk towards the source of her gnawing worry.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking slowly back to the village as he mulled his thoughts over in his head. Kagome had been acting so strange. After she had mentioned sensing something last night, she had been acting so…odd. Inuyasha was worried about her, but he figured that maybe a little time in her era would ease her worry. 

As he made his way, the wind was gently blowing against him and he caught a scent. It was familiar and evil…it was the scent of Naraku. Inuyasha tensed and looked back from the way he came. He sensed trouble, but then something that struck fear into his heart…it was Kagome scent mixed with it. He leapt into the trees…

* * *

Kagome began to get more worried as she made her way towards the presence. The sky started to get grey and darker. She felt this twinge in the pit of her stomach and she stopped as the wind picked up even more. She felt as if she was under a microscope and she started to peddled backwards. She turned and started to walk back the way she had come, until something made her stop. 

"Kagome…"

A voice whispered on the wind and she froze. She put a protective hand on her belly and she turned slightly to look behind her.

"Kagome…"

"Who's there? What do you want from me?" Silence. "Answer me!"

"Beware…an evil more dangerous than the one before is upon you…"

"What do you mean? We destroyed Naraku!"

There was silence again and the dark grey sky disappeared into the blueness it had been before. Kagome was a little freaked out, but she relaxed a little when she heard a faint voice yell her name. She turned back and started to walk.

**"KAGOME!"**

"It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm okay."

"Why did you come back? I-I thought you went home…"

Kagome but her lip and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you. I had to figure out what this feeling I was feeling. It was calling to me in a way. I couldn't help myself."

Inuyasha didn't respond, he just pulled her into an embrace and sighed into her hair. Kagome started to cry because she was still a little shaken from the encounter with a person she didn't actually see.

"Inuyasha…something happened to me…"

"What! Are you hurt?"

"No…no…someone spoke to me…It said that something more dangerous than the one before is upon you…"

"Did you see who it was?"

"No. I only heard a voice, but it went away as quickly as it had come."

Inuyasha nodded and sniffed the air cautiously. The scent of Naraku had vanished and there didn't seem to be anything else around.

"Kagome…do you sense what you had before?"

Kagome shook her head and she nuzzled her face into Inuyasha chest. She didn't want to let him go. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled a little.

"It will be okay, Kagome. Nothing is going to happen to us…"

"How can you be so sure?"

Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and turned her face to his. He wiped the tears in her eyes away and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know because I would never let anything happen to you or our baby. Got that?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. They kissed again and Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and they started to walk back to the village.

* * *

A shadow moved within the trees as it watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk away. A black cloak like material swayed in the now still air and a bony hand glowed gold faintly as it disappeared into thin air… 

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2- Same old thing**

An: **PLEASE REVIEW!** **OOOOOOOO...**the bony hand guy is back! What is he and how does he relate to this story? Stick with it to find out! I know that this chapter is a little fuzzy, but the next few will be doosies!


End file.
